Wonderwall
by RdRvr94
Summary: Takes place after the school shooting.  Lucas is broken and no one is able to get through to him.  No one except maybe one person.  Maybe she is going to be the one to save him.  Lucas and Peyton.
1. Broken

**A/N: Hey there! I hope you guys enjoy this story. In short, this story is about the one person who has the ability to break you from harsh realities and save you from your struggles and yourself. Leave a review with your thoughts! Happy Reading~!**

AT THE HOSPITAL AFTER THE SHOOTING

He was dying on the inside, but he pushed past it. He felt like screaming. But he sat through it. No emotion evident. He felt the stares. But he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't feel. He was waiting for her. She had to survive. Jimmy was dead. Keith was dead. She couldn't be dead.

He was with Brooke now, his girlfriend. She was trying to get through to him. But she couldn't. No one could, not even himself. She whispered something to him in a soothing voice. But he didn't know what it was. He couldn't hear. Brooke left. Peyton's doctor was speaking with her. Brooke looked back at him and then followed the doctor to Peyton's room.

He waited for Brooke to come out. He just wanted to see Peyton and make sure she was alright. It didn't matter if the doctor said she was, he needed to physically see it for himself. Brooke exited the room and sat back down with him.

"She's fine Luke", Brooke said barely audible, "I told her about Jimmy and Keith."

He nodded and stood up. "Lucas", she spoke softly.

"I'm going to see her", he spoke monotonously. This time she nodded. Those were the first words he spoke since he found out about Keith.

He walked down the long, busy hallway. He heard shuffling, rushed voices, and a cluster of medical terms that he didn't understand. He looked around at the white, white walls and the plain tiled floors. He glanced up looking for her. He spotted her through the next ajar door. Her wild curls even more a mess than usual. Her eyes were tired and tears were slipping from them. He walked in and shut the door. He forced himself to look at her and he was met with more escaping tears. She didn't even bother wiping them away. They just locked eyes in the most intense contact he had ever experienced. He didn't dare look away. Her tears were mesmerizing him. And then after a while they started to annoy him. He walked up to her and began wiping them away with the pad of his thumb. When her tears had finally stopped falling, she shifted over in the small hospital bed, making room for him. He quietly slipped in next to her and reached for her hand. She didn't say anything. She remembered how it was with her Mom. He was in a funk and no one could shake him from it except himself. So she would just be there for him. There wasn't anything she could say that would make it better, so she didn't say anything at all.

They just sat there, Peyton squeezing his hand every few minutes. She heard him let out a deep breath that he had obviously been holding and he squeezed her hand so tightly that she thought she might lose circulation. But she didn't say anything. And he was grateful for that.

He gave her hand one last squeeze and murmured a small 'Thanks.' He stood up walking towards the door when he heard her aching voice, "Luke"

He willed himself to turn around, knowing that he may very well be sucked into her gaze once more. Not that he really minded.

"I'm here, okay?"

He knew that. She was probably the only one who understood what he was going through.

"I know."

It was no surprise that Lucas wasn't able to sleep that night. He lay in bed tossing and turning, his mind flooded with a thousand thoughts and memories, when suddenly his phone vibrated: 1 New Text From: Brooke. He flicked it open and it read "Are you okay? Do you need me?"

He loved Brooke. He was in love with her. But he thought he might actually scream if someone asked him if he was okay one more time. He shut the phone and lay down in bed. He cried himself to sleep that night.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hit me a review and let me know :)**


	2. A New Reality

**A/N: Hey guys! I was so happy with the feedback and favourite story/story alerts I received, so thank you so much for that. Shout outs to lukenpeyton4ever, citigirl13, New2TreeHill, and gosal11444 for reviewing! I hope you all continue to review with your feedback it was much appreciated. So here is Chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it. :) And even though it's an hour early: Happy 2011 Everyone! :D Hope it's great! Happy Reading -RedRover94**

Lucas woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better, and in less of a funk. He was still angry as hell at the world. But he had to be strong, for himself and his Mom. Lucas was doing okay at school until he saw a tribute to Jimmy Edwards and a group of students paying their respects. 'Are you fucking serious?' He walked by and kicked the decorations and candles into oblivion.

Peyton witnessed the whole scene and looked on in pure sadness. She would never wish the loss of a parent on anyone.

Lucas staggered towards the library doors. Peyton's gaze flicked to him, he didn't deserve this, Keith didn't deserve this. Then her eyes fixated on those double doors of the library. In an instant, a whole lifetime's worth of memories flooded back to her. All from that day. Her getting shot and falling to the ground, the heap of students that brushed past her in panic, dragging herself to a safe place, begging Lucas not to leave her, him taking care of her, her brave admission, and that kiss. That unexpected, empowering kiss.

Peyton wobbled over to the library, peering in for Lucas. She spotted him at a lone table and shakily walked over. He spotted her and nodded once to acknowledge her presence. He lay his head on the cool table and Peyton mirrored his actions so she was facing him. They sat there for the longest while, and for a split second, she could swear that she saw the slightest hint of a smile, the smallest flicker of light in his eyes. The same light and staggering strength that used to make her quiver. It was humbling. And then he was back to the lifeless form of the Lucas she used to know.

"He's gone, Peyt", he murmured barely audible, against the table.

Her eyes softened when she whispered, "I know, Luke."

Lucas' eyes closed, the worry etched on his face quickly turning calm, peaceful. Peyton just sat there and watched him, enjoying how content he was when he was sleeping. He had escaped into his own dream world, where the harsh realities eluded him if only for a few minutes. The bell rung then and Lucas awoke suddenly, taking in his surroundings. When his baby blues drifted over to Peyton's mossy greens, he calmed down. Rubbing his eyes, Lucas stood up outstretching his arm for a slightly disabled Peyton. She took it gratefully, grabbing her crutches and securing herself on them. Once they reached the doors, Lucas opened them for Peyton and she unevenly walked through, peering over her shoulder at a broken Lucas. He saw her motionless in the hall, staring at him. He tried to smile for her, but it merely looked awkward.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lucas was in his own world all day, at a standstill. He couldn't focus on anything or anyone. He felt empty.

Brooke was there for him of course. And for that he was glad. Through all of the mental madness he was experiencing, his girlfriend was still there for him. Still supporting him. Comforting him. Loving him.

Brooke walked with Lucas to his house, and she came in to check on Karen. Lucas went in his room after kissing Brooke goodbye telling of the work he had to finish, but he could still hear the faint voices of his mom and Brooke in the kitchen. He was glad that Brooke was there for not only him, but his mom as well. He really was worried about his mom. He sighed to himself. He couldn't even fathom how this had happened. Everything was finally going to be perfect. He would get the dream family he always wanted. Keith and Karen would have been husband and wife and Keith was going to adopt Lucas. Lucas would have the father he always wanted and Keith would have the son he deserved. Lucas sat on his bed, glancing at the picture of him and Keith at Halloween. He remembered that day so well. His eyes flicked over to his school bag, full of books. Great, he thought. Lucas couldn't even begin to think of homework, let alone actually care enough to do it. All he could think about was Keith. And he wished and wished that it wouldn't be like this forever. That somehow life could get back to normal. Whatever normal was. He wanted to believe that Keith's death was a dream, a horrible nightmare that he would soon awake from. And once he did, everything would be better. But he knew that it was real. Things could never return to normal and a life without Keith would soon become his life. But it would never become his normal. Life without Keith could never be normal. This Lucas knew to be true. And that was a sad reality.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Need You Here

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, hoping for some more with this next chapter! P.S. I know Rachel texted Lucas about the party at school, but I didn't want her in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Happy Reading~!-RedRover94**

The next day at school was uneventful to say the least and Lucas was just glad to be home. Even though home wasn't much better with a constantly crying Karen. After a very quiet dinner and a long night of homework, Lucas was drained. A steady vibrate on his bed awoke him from his thoughts. _1 New Text From: Brooke._ Apparently there was something going on tonight at the school. Lucas decided to check it out, he had nothing better to do anyways. And a distraction sounded pretty good right about now.

As he pulled up to the school, Lucas could hear the faint sounds coming from inside. There was loud music and happy voices. A party. He was at a party at the place where his uncle was killed. This was wrong. So terribly wrong. The school was packed with students drinking, making out, laughing, and smiling. Brooke latched on to Lucas' arm the second he walked in the door.

"Hey boyfriend. I'm glad you came", Brooke spoke excitedly, intertwining her hand with Lucas'.

"Brooke, do you really think a party is the best idea right now?" Lucas spoke questioningly, his eyes glaring at the partying teenagers all around him.

"It's not a party Luke. It's more of a cleansing for everyone. Everyone's invited and everyone's together. We all need to be together, helping each other right now", she explained.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll meet up with you later", Lucas spoke warily, walking down the hallway.

He really didn't want to get mad at Brooke for trying to do a nice thing for everyone but he couldn't be here right now. And there really was only one place he could bear to be in the school. One place that one person knew where to find him. And maybe he secretly wanted her to find him too.

Lucas manoeuvred his way past the crowds of people, and pushed through the library doors. And just like that, everything was much calmer. He could breathe again. He walked past the many tables scattered throughout the vast library until he was standing in the exact place. The place where he and Peyton hid out. Lucas sat down in the same spot he was sitting only about a week ago, and sighed. It had been a long day and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. His lids felt heavy and before he knew it he was in a deep slumber, slouched against the library bookshelves.

ONE HOUR LATER

A gentle shake of his arm woke Lucas up suddenly. He glanced around impulsively and was calmed when he saw who it was that startled him.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she gently whispered, taking the seat next to him on the library floor.

"I just couldn't be around everyone. It was too weird, and it felt wrong - you know, having a party. But I didn't really want to go back home either. So here I am", he replied gazing into her radiant green eyes.

She nodded in response and he spoke again, "What are you doing here, Peyton?"

She glanced up at him, "Same thing I guess, and I was trying to find you."

Lucas let out a small smile at that and murmured, "Why?"

And suddenly everything turned serious and the world turned quiet. Peyton looked nervous and scared, almost like she was about to cry.

"Peyton-", Lucas questioned tenderly.

"I never thanked you Luke", she whispered softly, staring at his baby blues.

"Hey", he said soothingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "it's okay."

She instinctively leaned in to him, wiping her eyes of the tears that were falling. She nodded at him and forced out a smile. And he smiled back.

Lucas dropped a kiss to Peyton's head and squeezed her arm with the hand that was draped across her shoulders.

A few minutes of silence later, Peyton met his gaze and said, "You're going to be okay Lucas."

He shakily replied, "I don't know Peyton. I don't think I'll ever be okay."

Peyton reached for the hand that was wrapped around her and intertwined her fingers with his. "You will be. I promise."

He gave her a small smile, and it warmed Peyton's heart.

"We really should stop meeting up like this", he remarked matter of fact.

"Yeah", she replied and she couldn't help snuggling further into his shoulder. Lucas sensed this and instinctively pulled her closer into him, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"Peyt, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah Luke, I'm fine. It's just this place, you know", she replied looking up at him like a frightened little kid. She looked terrified of being here. And really, who could blame her? This place must have brought back tons of horrific memories. Peyton thought she was going to die here.

"Yeah, I know", he whispered back to her, "Let's get out of here then, we can go somewhere else."

His suggestion was tempting her but she knew how worried Brooke was about him. He should be with her right now.

Lucas helped her stand up, holding her upright by her waist until she got herself situated with her crutches.

"Actually, you should go find Brooke. She's really worried about you, Luke", Peyton replied.

_Was it her or did Lucas' face just drop when she spoke about Brooke?_

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess we can't hide out here forever", he spoke seemingly sad.

Peyton nodded in response and looked down, "Hey Luke, don't shut Brooke out okay?"

His face changed almost to one of annoyance, "Why? Did she say something to you?"

She smiled suddenly, "No, but I know how you are, I'm the same way."

He nodded in understanding and watched as Peyton turned to leave.

"Hey Peyton", he quickly called out causing her to turn her head back to him.

"Yeah", she replied softly.

"I know everyone's been so concerned with me lately that they've been paying less attention to what's been going on with you. But I'm here, okay?" he spoke repeating her words from the hospital.

She met his gaze and held it there for a few minutes before replying, "I know", and walking out of the library.

A small smile graced Lucas' lips. He didn't know how she did it but Peyton always made him feel better. She was able to take his mind off things in a way only she could. And with everything that was going on in his life right now, he needed that.

With a heavy sigh, he walked out of the library in search for Brooke.

**A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated, so hit me up a review! By the way, I know I used direct lines from the television show so I'm just stating that I do not own those. Disclaimer: That is the property of Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill, as well as the characters, etc.**


	4. Escape

**A/N: Hey guys. This is chapter four, I hope you all enjoy it. Thoughts are in italics. Next update will come once I get 5 reviews, I only received 2 for last chapter :( So please, leave me a quick review, and thanks so much to those of you who are! Happy Reading~!-RedRover94**

He was sitting alone on the leather couch, his bottom lip quivering, the tears were seconds from falling. And that's how she found him.

14 HOURS AGO

"Okay P. Sawyer, how freaking excited are you? Because I am super excited!" Brooke said in her cheery tone.

Peyton laughed at her best friend, replying, "Yes Brooke, I'm stoked. I really need to get away. It was really nice that Rachel invited us to spend the weekend at her cottage, huh?"

Brooke and Peyton were in Peyton's bedroom finishing up some last-minute packing for their weekend away.

"Yeah about that. Do you think we could just ignore Rachel for the weekend? I mean, why does she even have to come?" Brooke asked pouting.

Peyton was giggling once again. "Brooke I don't think we can ask Rachel to leave her own cottage once we get there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it still sucks."

Both girls were laughing loudly when Brooke received a text from Lucas: "We're here :)"

The girls excitedly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. The gang was all there, ready for a weekend away with no parents and just each other. It would be a long awaited escape that they all needed. Some more than others.

They all piled into two cars. Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley in one and Rachel, Mouth, Bevin, Skills, and Peyton in the other one.

When everyone finally arrived, they were ecstatic to go explore and get their rooms. Everyone grabbed their bags and ran into the house to get the best room. Rachel was staying in the master bedroom, and everything else was up for grabs. The kids all paired up: Nathan and Haley, Bevin and Skills, Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Mouth.

Peyton and Mouth entered the house last, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, laughing at a silly joke Peyton had just told. They had last pick of the rooms and were stuck with the bunk beds. They didn't mind though, they actually preferred it. As they sauntered off to find their room, the bedroom door across from them was open and they peered in to see Lucas and Brooke.

"Hey guys", Mouth called as he went back to his room.

Brooke and Lucas walked across the hall to Mouth and Peyton's room. Peyton was already unpacking and Mouth was just lounging on the top bunk.

Brooke eyed Mouth and climbed up giddy like a little kid, "Aw, I loved being on the top bunk."

As Brooke and Mouth chatted, Lucas stole a glance at Peyton. She looked back, fixing him with a smile. Even though Lucas knew Mouth and Peyton were just friends, he found himself oddly jealous that Mouth would be spending the night in the same room as her. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head as quickly as it came to him. He couldn't be thinking things like that. He shouldn't be. He had Brooke. Lucas sat down on Peyton's bed and began chatting with her.

The kids got settled in in no time, just enjoying the break from reality. The guys decided to take a ride on the ATV's while the girls relaxed in the hot tub. When the boys got back, they were met with bikini clad girls lounging in the hot tub. Nathan wolf whistled and all the girls turned, laughing. Nathan walked up to Haley, Skills to Bevin and Rachel, and Mouth and Lucas went over to Brooke and Peyton.

Lucas wasn't fazed by Brooke in a bikini, hell he'd seen way more of her than that. But Peyton on the other hand. _Damn, she looked hot! _She looked amazing in her black bikini and man, he knew she had nice legs. But wow! He gulped inwardly and focused all his attention on Brooke. He couldn't bear to look at Peyton any longer, cause if he did he was sure he would be unable to look away.

Little did he know that Peyton noticed his awkward behaviour. It was like he was making an effort not to look at her. _What the hell was his problem?_

LATER THAT NIGHT

The kids were all situated at the table for dinner, which in this case was frozen pizzas. They talked and laughed and ate, but most of all just enjoyed each other's company.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for letting us spend the weekend", Peyton spoke up at the table.

"Yeah, it's been awesome", Mouth replied happily.

"No problem guys. But it's not over yet, what should we do now?" Rachel said, looking around for everyone's input.

"We could play I never", Nathan suggested, smirking at Brooke.

"Oh come on Nate! I really don't feel like getting wasted tonight", Brooke said pouting, glaring at Nathan.

Everyone laughed.

"What about spin the bottle?" Bevin asked, looking for the group's approval.

"What, are we in middle school?" Rachel countered sarcastically.

"Let's go in the hot tub", Haley suggested soon after.

Everyone quickly agreed and ran to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Mouth was changing in his and Peyton's room, so Peyton wandered off to Brooke's room, black bikini in hand. She knocked quickly and opened the door, "Hey Brooke, can I change in here? Mouth's in our room and someone's in the-." She stopped talking when she looked up and was met with a shirtless Lucas, staring at her in only his jeans. _God, he was sexy._

After standing there for about a minute, unable to speak, words finally came to her. "Oh sorry Luke, I thought you were Brooke."

She was blushing like an idiot now.

Lucas let out a small laugh, "Yeah I figured." He took a seat on their bed, eyeing her up and down. "Hey, don't let me stop you. You can change in here", he said with a wink.

Peyton decided to play along, eyeing him mischievously. "Hmm, well if I change in here, where would you change?" She bit her lip in an adorable way.

Lucas was stunned. Was she flirting with him? Or was she just playing along? Either way, he didn't think she would actually further the conversation. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged innocently. His mouth twisted into a smirk when he said, "I would change in here too." He winked at her once more. Okay, so he was definitely flirting with her, even if it was in a joking manner.

She wanted to continue their light banter, but couldn't with a straight face. Their whole conversation was so ridiculous. Peyton burst out laughing and when she eyed Lucas, he couldn't keep serious either, laughing aloud. When the laughter died down, he spoke once again, "No but seriously you can change in here." That earned Lucas a slap on the arm and a "Shut up, dude." Peyton giggled her way out of his room and into hers. Mouth was now done changing and left so Peyton could change. She was the last one to enter the hot tub.

Peyton dipped a toe in and savoured the feeling of the warm water. She quickly slipped into the hot tub next to Mouth and Lucas.

"So what are we all talking about?" Peyton asked the group.

Everyone spent the next hour chatting and enjoying the hot tub. They were talking and laughing about old times like Dare Night and the Boy Toy Auction. Overall, they just enjoyed. It was nice to experience each other's company without the usual drama.

The kids went to their rooms to change into their pyjamas. As Peyton turned to go into her room, Lucas caught her arm, "Hey, if you want to change in my room-" but she quickly cut him off elbowing him in his side, a smile creeping onto her face.

Lucas stepped into his room, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny, Broody?" Brooke questioned with a smile.

Lucas smiled back at her, "Oh nothing. I'm just having fun here. I really needed this."

"Yeah I know you did, babe", Brooke pecked him on the lips softly, "And I missed seeing your smile."

Lucas gently cupped her face and placed his lips over hers once more before grabbing his pyjamas from his bag and changing.

Brooke and Lucas were wrapped up together in a cozy embrace on their bed. His arms encircled her tightly and she snuggled into his chest, revelling in his warmth.

A sudden knock at their door interrupted their cuddling. It was Nathan and Haley wishing them a 'Good night.' They wished them the same, and then broke apart from their embrace, deciding to go and wish everyone 'Good night.'

Rachel's room and Skills and Bevin's room were just a few doors down. They both said 'Good night' to their friends passing Nathan and Haley on the way to Mouth and Peyton's room.

"Good night bestest friend", Brooke spoke cheerily, engulfing Peyton in a hug.

She then ran over to Mouth to hug him good night.

"Night Peyt", Lucas spoke softly, his arms encircling her.

"Night Luke", Peyton replied in the same tone, her arms quickly finding their way around his body.

They broke apart smiling. Brooke bounced back to his side as Lucas called out a "Night Mouth" and they returned back to their respective bedroom.

It wasn't long before Brooke was fast asleep and after tossing and turning, Lucas was swept up into a deep slumber as well. However, it wasn't long before he was awoken. He had dreamt of Keith and a time when life was much simpler. Lucas shook it off and attempted to fall back asleep wrapping his arms tightly around his girlfriend, but sleep never came. He sighed and tiptoed out of the room down the stairs, into the living room. He took a seat on the leather couch in front of the fireplace, the coolness of the leather calming him slightly. The dream was so vivid, etched in his memory. He was playing basketball at the River Court and Keith was there offering him encouraging words. Soon after, Keith was playing ball with him. Keith's car was parked out at the Court just like it used to be. The dream was simple, nothing to it really. But it had affected him so much and he missed the times when he and Keith used to hang out. A bout of sadness quickly overcame him, clouding his every emotion. He began to quiver, his body shaking, he knew the tears were coming. No one was awake and he didn't have it in him to try and push back his tears. A few tears slipped out and he turned at the footsteps he heard.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" she whispered brokenly.

It only took a few steps and she was on the couch with him. She quickly embraced him, rubbing his back soothingly. Peyton felt the back of her shirt become soaked with his tears and she pulled him away quietly, urging him to tell her what happened with one pleading look. He regained some composure, and explained his dream to her. She nodded in understanding and told him about dreams she had about her mom after her death. She sat with him for about half an hour comforting him and then stood.

"Come on Luke, let's go back to bed", Peyton held out her hand for Lucas to take.

He gazed down at her hand and then back to her face, "I'm gonna stay out here. I won't be able to fall back asleep anyways."

She nodded biting her lip worriedly, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Even in the darkness, Peyton could see the smile that appeared on his face.

"No, you go back to bed. I don't want to keep you up any longer. Thanks Peyton", he spoke to her quietly.

Peyton just nodded, giving him a small smile before walking back to her room. A few minutes later, Lucas heard footsteps again and looked up to find Peyton standing there with pillows and a blanket. She silently sat at the other end of the couch, placed a pillow on her lap and patted it. Lucas hesitated, he didn't want Peyton to stay out here with him all night. She had already done too much. Peyton patted her lap once more giving him a small smile, and Lucas couldn't resist as he lay his head comfortably in Peyton's lap. Peyton draped the blanket over Lucas' body, put the other pillow behind her head, and began to play with his hair. He stared up at her in awe. _What did he do in a past life to deserve a friend like her? _He murmured a "Thank you Peyton" but was quickly shushed, "Try and get some sleep Luke." He reached his hand towards hers and intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She continued running her fingers through his hair soothing him and sleep overcame him quickly.

Peyton watched him sleep in peace until she fell into a deep slumber, her head against the pillow, her feet on the leather foot stool, and the boy she loved draped across her lap.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought and leave a quick review! :)**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: As promised, here is Chapter 5. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Let's try for another five reviews with this chapter! Happy Reading~!-RedRover94**

Rachel was the first one to wake up the next morning. She was going for her morning jog. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and putting on her running shoes, she was ready to go. As she walked towards the front door, she passed a sleeping Lucas and Peyton on the couch and she couldn't help but smirk. Shaking her head with a laugh, Rachel left the house for her run.

Nathan awoke soon after. After a quick shower, he got changed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, and poured himself a glass. Being in this house reminded him of being in his parents' house. It was so big and luxurious. Nathan looked around the big house in admiration when his eyes fixated on blonde curls on the couch. _Peyton_, he immediately thought.

He walked over to the couch, confused as to why she was there when he saw his brother lying against her. _Oh no. _As he manoeuvred himself to the front of the couch, he finally saw it. A sleeping Peyton, hand resting in Lucas' hair and the other hand entwined in Lucas'. Lucas had shifted a bit closer to her, his head facing her stomach. His body was practically curled against hers, like he was trying to be as close to her as he possibly could.

There were a hundred things running through Nathan's mind. Were they sneaking around again? Probably not. They wouldn't be so out in the open. Okay, scratch that. Maybe they couldn't sleep. Maybe one of them had a bad dream. Or maybe, it was just Lucas and Peyton. Somehow they always wound up together, they always found each other, and even though Lucas was with Brooke, Nathan found himself staring at the two brooding blondes with a smile. He always knew they were meant for each other and he could always see it. Maybe they were starting to see it too.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt Haley latch on to his arm, looking on at the scene in front of them. She would have liked to say she was astonished at the sight, but in truth she wasn't that surprised. It was Lucas and Peyton.

"What do you think happened?" she pondered to Nathan gazing at her sleeping friends.

"I was just trying to figure it out. But you know how they are. Somehow they always find each other", he spoke to her knowingly.

Haley nodded in response. She did indeed know how Lucas and Peyton were. It seemed as though everyone knew, except them and she guessed Brooke too. _Oh gosh, what about Brooke?_

"What about Brooke? She would be devastated if she saw them like this, after everything that's happened", Haley spoke to Nathan in hushed tones, wary of waking up her friends.

"Yeah I know Hales", Nathan spoke sadly, "We should wake them up."

Haley gently rubbed Peyton's shoulder and Peyton awoke in seconds, her tired eyes growing wide and fixating on Haley's and Nathan's.

She noticed her hands weren't free and looked down to see Lucas huddled against her and then the events of last night came flooding back to her.

Peyton quietly answered Nathan and Haley's questioning looks, "I couldn't sleep last night, I got up and found him on the couch. He had a bad dream about Keith and couldn't fall back asleep." Peyton noticed how their expressions softened at the mention of Keith. It seemed as though everyone's hearts were breaking for Luke. "I tried to get him to go back to bed but he refused. He didn't want me to stay out here with him either, but I couldn't help it. I know how it was with my Mom and I remember how badly I wished someone was there to comfort me. So, I went and got pillows and a blanket. He needed the comfort and he needed the sleep."

Nathan nodded and fixed her with a small smile, "You're a good friend, Peyton."

Peyton smiled back, "Thanks Nate."

"But you know if Brooke had found you two, she wouldn't be so understanding", he spoke once more, matter of fact.

"Trust me I know", Peyton replied.

Haley spoke up suddenly, "You should probably wake him up", she looked directly at Peyton, "Before Brooke wakes up."

Peyton nodded and Nathan and Haley went back to the kitchen, ready for some breakfast.

Peyton slowly began running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to wake him up gently. It didn't work, it seemed to lull him into a deeper sleep. She squeezed his hand in hers and whispered, "Luke…Lucas…Wake up."

His eyes eventually opened, still full of sleep. They gazed all around, trying to take in his surroundings. And then his eyes locked with Peyton's. He gradually remembered what had happened the previous night. He gave her hand one last squeeze before he disentangled them. He sat up so he was sitting next to her on the couch.

No words were spoken between the two. They just sat there in silence. Peyton bit her lip nervously, suddenly feeling stupid for staying the night with him when his girlfriend was just down the hall. Not to mention that his girlfriend was her best friend. She was just trying to be a friend though. She would have killed for someone to be there like that for her when her Mom died. She was about to stand up and make her way to the kitchen, when Lucas finally spoke up.

"Thanks for last night Peyt", he refused to make eye contact with her, shyly looking away, "I'm sorry I was such a mess."

"Don't apologize Luke. You have every right to be a mess. And I was glad to stay if it made you feel better", Peyton said kindly.

"It did make me feel better. A lot better actually", Lucas spoke making eye contact.

She smiled at that, "Well good, I'm glad. Now let's get some food because I'm starving."

Lucas laughed at that and helped Peyton off the couch. Both of them ran towards the kitchen at the sight of eggs and bacon.

About twenty minutes later, Brooke bounced down the stairs, showered and dressed. Everyone was now awake, eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Brooke took a seat next to Lucas after greeting everyone with a cheery 'Good morning.'

"You were up early this morning", she spoke while dishing herself out some breakfast.

"Yeah, actually I couldn't sleep. I got up in the middle of the night and crashed on the couch", he replied, curious to hear her response.

"Aw Luke, you should have woken me up. I would have stayed up with you", Brooke said, looking at him sadly.

Lucas took in Brooke's expression and it seemed to him as one of pity. She pitied him. And that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted people to acknowledge what had happened and express their sympathies, not their pity. It kind of upset him, that look of pity evident on her face.

"It's okay, I wasn't entirely alone anyways."

It was only after he spoke that he realized what he had said. _Crap._ Brooke would be furious if she found out that he spent the night with Peyton.

"Oh? Who were you with?" she questioned immediately after he said it.

He paused for a few seconds, unsure of how to reply. Should he tell her the truth? Or spare her feelings?

_It really wasn't that big of a deal anyways. Right?_

Rachel strolled into the kitchen just then back from her run, noting everyone's presence.

"Nice to see you and Peyton finally woke up", Rachel said smirking, walking upstairs to take a shower.

Lucas and Peyton's eyes widened at Rachel's retreating form as Brooke's eyes narrowed at Lucas and Peyton. The look she was giving her boyfriend and best friend told them that it was indeed a big deal. It was a very big deal.

**A/N: Thoughts? Tell them to me, leave a review!**


	6. How It Ends

**A/N: Here it is! The aftermath! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all and hope you'll continue to review :) Happy Reading~!-RedRover94**

Brooke turned to Lucas angrily, "You spent the night with Peyton?"

Peyton began to speak, "Brooke, it wasn't-"

"Was I talking to you, you slut?" Brooke spat disgustedly.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Lucas retorted stormily.

Brooke fixed him with an incredulous look, "Can you just for once defend the person that you're dating?"

He spoke again in a slightly softer tone, "Just let me explain. You don't even know what happened."

"I know that she is a backstabbing whore who steals boyfriends", Brooke replied viciously.

Lucas was stunned. He knew Brooke had a right to be upset but to act like this towards Peyton of all people was inexcusable. He stole a quick glance at Peyton and saw her looking down, a hurt expression evident on her face. That was so unlike her. She would usually stand up for herself. Maybe she felt really guilty this time, but she didn't do anything wrong. She had been so kind to him, so caring and understanding. She didn't deserve any of this.

"No, she's not. She's an amazing friend who comforted me because I was having a shitty night", Lucas retorted in the same tone.

Brooke's face fell at that, her expression slightly less harsh.

"Damn it Brooke! I can't believe you could say those things about your best friend-", Lucas was eventually cut off of his ranting.

"Are you kidding me Luke? She did steal my boyfriend before and now I find out that she spent the night with you. What the hell am I supposed to say?" Brooke was livid now. _How could he get angry with her after he spent the night with Peyton?_

"You know what Brooke-", he was getting ready to yell at her some more. _She didn't even know the situation, how could she be such a bitch?_

"Luke", Peyton interrupted, giving him one pleading look to just stop. A look that conveyed to him that she was okay. Or she was trying to be anyhow.

He saw the look and he knew that she was begging him to just stop. But he couldn't. Brooke was being so rude when Peyton had only been helping him through this tough time. She was helping him more than Brooke.

Luke got in the last word, "I can't believe you're being such a bitch. Peyton's helped me so much more than you have since Keith died. And last night, she was just being a good friend."

That statement hurt Brooke the most. _Peyton was helping him more? _She had really thought she'd been there for him through everything. She was trying her hardest and it seemed that he didn't appreciate it all. She almost let a few tears slip at that, but she held it in. Then she pondered how Peyton was helping him? And she thought to herself that maybe she would never be enough for Lucas. She thought she was being a supportive girlfriend but clearly he didn't think that.

Lucas left the kitchen frustrated and stormed up to his room.

Everyone in the kitchen was silent. Nobody knew what to say or what to do. Peyton watched the whole scene unable to speak. She wanted to put Brooke in her place but she realized she really couldn't. Even though her and Lucas weren't betraying Brooke like the last time, she still felt like she was. Sure, they hadn't done anything, but Peyton had feelings for Lucas. She realized that she truly did like him, and she was taking advantage of the situation. She was running her fingers through his hair, she wouldn't do that if she had only friendly feelings for him. She craved his touches and yearned for his hand to clasp around hers. And when he did touch her or hold her hand, she basked in it. Peyton felt that she was sneaking around and betraying Brooke with her feelings. So she sat there and watched. She watched an angry, hurt Brooke and she watched Lucas defending her. And when Lucas went to his room, more than anything she wanted to go make sure he was alright and thank him for sticking up for her. But she couldn't do that. She knew that.

Mouth was sitting next to Peyton looking extremely uncomfortable. He was good friends with both Brooke and Peyton and didn't know what to do.

Nathan and Haley were the least surprised about the fight that ensued. They saw Lucas and Peyton together, and other than Rachel, they were the only ones. And Luke could say whatever he wanted about Peyton just being a good friend the night before, but they saw the embrace. Her hand clasped tightly in his. Her fingers threaded through his hair. His head resting gently on her lap. His body huddled against her. That was not a position that friends would be in. Nathan and Haley both knew that. And knowing all that they knew they were still secretly on Peyton's side, even though Brooke had every right to be upset.

Bevin and Skills were just confused. They didn't know what the hell happened last night.

Brooke was the next to leave the kitchen, heading up to her and Lucas' room. She was intent on straightening things out, whether or not that meant fixing them.

Everyone else stayed downstairs whilst Brooke and Lucas had a screaming match upstairs. It was extremely awkward for all of them sitting there listening to the conversation. Especially Peyton as she was the main topic of conversation.

About half an hour later, Brooke made her way back downstairs, grabbed breakfast and sat at the table. Peyton and Mouth decided now was a good time to go upstairs to shower and change.

Peyton offered Mouth the shower first as he promised to take only ten minutes, and Peyton knew she'd be at least twenty.

As Mouth left the room with his clothes and a towel, Peyton took a seat on her bed. She sat there aimlessly, pondering the last couple hours. _This is a mess. I shouldn't have stayed with him last night. _

She was brought out of her reverie by a knock at her door. She glanced up and saw Lucas giving her a tight-lipped smile. She returned it shyly as he walked into the room and sat on her bed.

It was an awkward confrontation. Neither one of them wanted to say or do anything that would get them into any more trouble, so they didn't. They merely sat on the bed together.

Finally Peyton spoke up, "Thanks Luke."

He fixed her with a puzzled look, "For what?"

"For defending me, I guess", she replied softly.

"You don't have to thank me for that Peyton. She was being ridiculous…and for some reason…you've been the only person that can actually get through to me", he spoke so honestly it made her shiver, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

She wanted to hug him. He just told her that she's been the only one that could get through to him and that he would do it again. But she knew she shouldn't do that. Knowing their luck Brooke would walk in and start another screaming match.

Peyton placed her hand on his arm cautiously and he turned to meet her eyes. She was biting her lip nervously, unsure of what to say and what to do. He sensed this and gave her a reassuring look, with a smile. She smiled back and couldn't fight the urge to hug him any longer. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and was relieved when he embraced her back.

When she pulled back, she said, "Thanks Lucas."

He wanted to tell her that it was unnecessary for her to thank him, but he knew how stubborn she could be, so he smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Peyton asked quietly, "So are you and Brooke okay now?"

He laughed bitterly, "Hardly. I just can't believe what she said."

Peyton interrupted, "Luke, don't screw up your relationship because she said some mean things about me. In her defence, she did have a reason to be upset."

He pulled back from her suddenly and distanced himself further away, "Yeah she did. But she said things that were inexcusable. She didn't even care about what actually happened." Lucas ran a hand through his hair shakily, "Honestly, it just feels like ever since we got together, she's been waiting for an excuse to push me away", he sighed when he spoke, "Anyways, let's just say it didn't end well."

She looked slightly surprised. _Did they break up?_

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke. I feel like this is my fault", she said sincerely.

"Seriously don't worry. It's been a long time coming, and I guess this was just what pushed it over the edge", he said sadly.

"Did you guys break up?" Peyton asked soon after.

He looked at her for a minute before he replied with a laugh, "Someone just had a blonde moment." Peyton was quick to hit his arm and say, "Shut up dude." His voice rang through again when he answered her question, "Yeah, we broke up."

They sat and talked until Mouth came back, and when he did, Lucas went back to his room and Peyton headed off to the shower.

**A/N: So, Brooke and Lucas broke up. I was planning to write their break up scene in detail, but it just didn't work out like that. Anyways, let me know what you thought! :)**


	7. Always Be

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, things have been busy. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Also, I only received one review for the last chapter :( Reviews really keep me motivated to continue writing, so please leave a short review! Happy Reading~! -RedRover94**

The ride home from Rachel's cottage was awkward to say the least. Brooke refused to ride in the same car with Lucas and Peyton so the previous car arrangements were switched around. Peyton had switched with Brooke, leaving Lucas and Peyton together with Nathan and Haley, and Brooke with the rest of the gang.

The kids all piled into the respective cars and were ready to go back home.

In the car where Brooke was, the group chatted noisily, making sure to refrain from mentioning Lucas or Peyton's names. Brooke had told them that she was okay about the break-up and would continue to be okay as long as those two names weren't said. They were all quick to agree and everyone was having a good ride back.

Over in the other car, there were two separate conversations taking place. Nathan and Haley were talking about their plans for tonight. And Lucas and Peyton weren't talking at all. Peyton was listening to The Cure on her iPod and Lucas was buried in The Great Gatsby. Every few minutes Lucas would steal a glance at Peyton but she never met his eyes. He sighed and busied himself with his book. _Maybe she didn't want to talk to him in front of Nathan and Haley, _he pondered to himself. He read for another fifteen minutes and couldn't take it anymore. It almost seemed like she wasn't talking to him on purpose. He pursed his lips slightly puzzled at the blonde next to him and pulled out his phone. He typed out a message and then hit send.

Peyton's phone buzzed in her pocket. She absent-mindedly flicked it open and it read _1 New Text From: Lucas. _She glanced over at Lucas but he was reading his book. Confusedly, she opened the text. It read: _I'm bored! :( _

She read it over a few times wondering why he even texted her, but she could feel his glare out of the corner of her eye and thought it best to reply.

Lucas felt a steady vibrate against his leg, grabbed his phone and flipped it open: _Really? You seem pretty into Gatsby._

Quick to reply, Peyton felt a familiar buzz and read the new text: _Nope, I've been rereading the same page for the past five minutes. What are you listening to? The Cure? :P_

Lucas saw the faintest hint of a smile grace Peyton's lips and read the text he just received: _You know me too well. And why are we texting? We can just talk you know, we're sitting next to each other :P_

Lucas was unsure of what to say now. It took him a few minutes to reply: _Can we? I just kind of felt like you were ignoring me. Or that you felt uncomfortable._

She bit her lip nervously and wrote back: _Sorry, didn't mean to. I just wasn't sure what to say, I still kind of feel bad about everything. _

He sighed inwardly after reading her text and sent her: _Don't feel bad Peyt. It was bound to happen eventually, things hadn't really been the same since Keith. And I'm glad that you stayed with me, you always make me feel better._

She smiled at that text. But that wasn't why she felt bad. She felt bad because she did have feelings for Lucas, and she was acting on them. She felt like she did betray Brooke, and Brooke didn't deserve that. But with Lucas it was always beyond her control. That boy had always held her heart and she found herself powerless against him.

_I do? _she wrote back soon after.

He was quick to respond, _Yeah I meant it when I said you were an amazing friend._

_Well you always make me feel better too. You're always saving me when I don't have the strength to save myself_, she replied so brazenly honest.

Lucas was glad he was that guy for her. The guy that saved her. He texted her back, _That goes both ways now buddy, you've been saving me too. _

_:) glad to return the favour_, was the text he received.

He stared at his phone for about a minute and began to think. Peyton really had been saving him with everything he was experiencing with Keith, and it upset him to know that he wasn't there for her when her Mom passed. She needed saving then and he wasn't there.

Lucas eventually wrote back, _I wish I was there for you Peyt with your Mom. I wish I could have saved you the way you're saving me._

As soon as Peyton read the text, she could feel tears well up in her eyes. That was possibly the sweetest thing that anybody had ever told her. And for as long as she could remember, that's what she wished for. Someone to save her through it all. Lucas saw her eyes glued to her phone, and he saw a lone tear slip from her mossy greens. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent another text:

_Don't cry Peyton. I can't take your tears :( Plus Nathan and Haley will start wondering what's wrong. _

She read his new text and willed herself to keep her impending tears trapped. She sent him a new message.

_I wish you could have saved me too…_

Lucas read the text and his heart broke in two. His eyes locked with hers, and he felt that familiar intensity him and Peyton always had. It was as if he could stare at her and see right into her soul and she could always do the same with him.

Lucas could see a few of her tears rise to the surface again and was instantly saddened. He undid his seatbelt and shifted closer to Peyton. He draped his arm around her, causing her to lean into his frame. He instinctively placed a kiss to her forehead. He felt her snuggle into him causing him to look down at the girl in his arms. And to think it was only a few nights ago she was comforting him. But he wanted to hold her and he wanted to save her. He realized that Peyton was still dealing with the pain from her mother's death, maybe because she really didn't have a lot of people there to comfort her. But losing a parent was extremely difficult, something Lucas had recently learned. And he couldn't imagine how difficult it would have been to lose Keith when he was younger, as young as Peyton was. And as strong as Peyton was, she was still healing. Even though he couldn't save her at the time, he was going to make it his mission to save her from all that he could now.

Lucas wrapped his other arm around her securely, almost like he was shielding her. Protecting her.

He whispered huskily into her ear, "I'll **always **be here Peyton, whenever you need me."

His words sent a shiver down her spine, but they didn't surprise her. Lucas was always there and she somehow knew he always would be. She looked up at him and murmured softly, "Right back at you."

Nathan and Haley were forgotten to the two in the backseat, who were currently sharing a private moment. But they were still there, and they nudged each other knowingly after seeing Lucas and Peyton, wondering when those two would ever figure it out.

**A/N: Comments? Questions? Leave me a review :)**


	8. Safe Haven

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really meant so much :D Here's the next chapter. It takes place a little after the last one. Happy Reading~! -RedRover94**

The conversation Lucas and Peyton had on the ride back from Rachel's cottage had really brought them closer together. They both needed someone, especially since Brooke was now gone from both of their lives. Lately they had been spending time together quite frequently and they found a comfort and calm in each other's company.

Nathan was having a party at his parents' beach house tonight and for some reason Lucas and Peyton decided they should go. But, they found themselves in the same position as they were at the last party at the Scott's beach house. Literally, the **exact** same position.

"I dare you to show us how you really feel. Kiss Lucas", Brooke said snarkily, glaring at Peyton.

Peyton eyed her, "Really Brooke? Why do you want to see us kiss so badly? I mean this is the second time you've asked."

Everyone snickered loudly until Brooke gave them the evil eye which caused them all to shut up. Before Brooke could continue, Lucas had grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her out of the room, leading her outside.

She glanced up at him innocently and he smirked at her, "Same old Sawyer. Thought I'd get you out of there before I had to break up another fight." He spoke clearly referring to the incident between her and Nikki at Nathan's apartment.

She punched his arm jokingly, "Haha very funny Luke."

He suddenly smiled at her which she found slightly odd and he spoke, "Want to get out of here? This party is pretty lame."

"Agreed. Tell me again why we thought it would be a good idea to come", she asked him honestly perplexed. _What had they been thinking?_

"Um…something about it being good for us to get out and stop sulking…or something about it being good to socialize and take our mind off things…or something about the free alcohol?" he answered her questioningly, a grin plastered on his face.

She nodded shyly motioning to her car and tossing him the keys, "Speaking of the alcohol, you drive. I've been drinking."

He willingly caught the keys, opened Peyton's door for her, and made his way to the driver's side. He buckled his seatbelt and caught her gaze, "Where to?"

"My place", she said confidently, stifling a yawn.

Once they arrived at Peyton's they made their way up to her bedroom. Lucas flopped down on the red bed spread, "Mm I'm tired", and shut his eyes.

She made her way to the bed, glaring down at him with a frown. He was taking up too much space! She sat on the other side of the bed and just stared at him.

"Stop staring at me", he murmured, his eyes still tightly shut.

She gasped and replied, "How did you know I was staring at you? Your eyes were closed."

"I can feel your gaze", he spoke whilst opening his eyes to look at her, "And plus, you love me so I figured you'd be staring at me every chance you get."

She gaped at him hitting his chest, "Luke!"

He laughed loudly at her while she spoke again, "I'm never going to live that down." Her hands came to cover her face and she leaned back on the pillow.

"Nope, never", he said smiling at her, removing her hands from her face.

They were now laying facing each other on her bed. Just staring. Gazing. Neither one of them wanting to break the contact. That was the thing about them, they could go from joking around to serious in a split second. Occasionally, she would bite her lip nervously and he would break into a small smile. Their intensity was broken when Peyton let out a yawn. She snuggled into her pillow further, her soft curls lying across the pillow messily. Lucas smiled at her and found himself entranced in her beauty. She was tired, yawning, and her hair was all over the place. But somehow, she still looked gorgeous. And then he found himself questioning if Peyton Sawyer would ever not look beautiful to him? And the answer to that was something he was scared to admit. Her eyes were beginning to close as she sighed contentedly. Lucas spoke quietly, "Okay I'm going to go before you fall asleep on me."

She spoke nervously, "You don't have to."

His eyes widened slightly giving her a pointed look.

"I mean if you don't want to go home, you can crash here", she whispered to him.

He gave her a sad smile when he spoke again, "I would love to, trust me it would be nice to spend a night away from home. But I promised my Mom I would be back. And I don't really like leaving her alone so she can feel sorry for herself."

Peyton nodded, "Of course, I understand. Take my car and just bring it back later. I'll walk you out."

Lucas quickly protested, "No I'll see myself out. You're tired, stay here and get some sleep." Lucas climbed out of bed, yawning.

She smiled at him lightly.

He spoke again, "Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow and we can hang out?"

He watched as her smile widened. "Sure, that'd be nice Luke."

"Good", he said walking towards her and placing a kiss to her hair. He was caught off guard when Peyton sat up in bed and embraced him in a hug. He felt himself revelling in their closeness as he clutched her body tighter to his. She was used to him holding her closer than usual now and she sighed, rubbing at his back soothingly. He pulled away from her murmuring, "Thanks, I needed that."

Sadly, she knew that he did. Lately Karen had become quite a handful for Lucas. He was practically the parent at home now: cooking all their meals and cleaning up around the house. Karen was almost always locked in her room, crying hysterically clutching Keith's belongings. It was heartbreaking for Lucas and he was beginning to seriously worry for his Mom. But in all his taking care of her, he really wasn't being taken care of himself. Aside from when he was at Peyton's. Peyton's had become his safe haven if you will. A place for him to escape the pain and heartache at home. She always knew what to say and what to do. Probably because she had experienced it before. Or maybe because she just knew him that well. Perhaps better than anyone else.

Peyton was pained by the truth in his words and pulled him in to another hug. He let his arms instantly wrap around her once more as he whispered, "You're really making me not want to leave."

She really didn't want him to leave. Selfishly because she wanted him there, but mostly because she didn't want him to have to go back to his house and deal with a broken Karen. Lucas had told her how much it pained him to see his Mom that way and in a teary admission he told her that he didn't know how to take care of her anymore and how everything was becoming too much for him to bear.

She willed herself to pull away from him because she knew he wouldn't let go. She forced a small smile for him and he returned it. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Knowing that he would be back here tomorrow would be enough to get him through whatever was waiting for him at home. Peyton's voice rang through, interrupting his thoughts, "I'm just a phone call away Luke, if you need me."

"I know, thanks Peyt", he spoke placing one last kiss to her head.

She bit her lip worriedly. Lucas had been having a tough time lately and when he told her about it, she had always scolded him as to why he hadn't called her at the time. He always said he didn't want to trouble her, and it always bothered her. He saw her expression and rolled his eyes saying, "I **promise** I'll call you if I need you, wake you up from your sleep, and annoy you to no end. Happy?"

"Yup, and don't say that! You don't annoy me Lucas", she spoke reinforcing that to him.

He broke into a genuine smile at that and made his way to the door, but not before giving her a wink and saying, "I'll be seeing you."

And then he was gone. And Peyton found herself smiling just thinking about him.

**A/N: Hit me up a review! :)**


	9. I'll Catch You

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Here's my gift to you: a super long chapter filled with Lucas and Peyton goodness :) There will probably be 1-3 chapters left, not sure where I plan to end this story yet. Enjoy and Happy Reading~! -RedRover94**

Lucas strolled in that night to find Karen asleep on the kitchen counter, her hair in disarray, and tracks where her tears lay still evident. Gently, he woke her up and she gave him a small smile, wandering back to her bedroom. He was shocked at the smile his Mom graced him with. That was a big improvement, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen his Mom smile, even if it was as faint as that.

Lucas cleaned the dishes in the kitchen and went to his bedroom. Sighing, he shut the door and flopped down on his bed. He was exhausted. He couldn't even get up to change into clothes more comfortable, he was wiped. In a matter of minutes, Lucas was passed out and lulled into a wonderful dream.

He woke up the next morning cheerier than he expected himself to be. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't sad. He wasn't completely focused on Keith. He was looking forward to the day. And that was a great feeling.

He sauntered down the hall grabbing a quick shower and then he was off to the kitchen to grab breakfast. He was met with his Mom sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, reading the paper. He smiled to himself, he hadn't seen this side of her in a long time.

"Hey Mom", he spoke walking to the fridge, grabbing some juice.

"Lucas", she smiled in affirmation.

They ate their breakfast in silence and when Lucas glanced up after a few minutes, he took notice of his Mom in Keith's shirt. He sighed internally. Well he couldn't expect her to be back to normal in just one day, now could he?

After breakfast, he told his Mom that he was going over to Peyton's and she smiled at him knowingly.

"What?" he questioned, unable to help the smile creeping on to his face.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you and Peyton hanging out again", she spoke with a smile.

"And it's nice to see your smile, I've missed it", he spoke clearing his plate and kissing his Mom goodbye.

Lucas didn't bother knocking once he got to Peyton's. He merely let himself in, locked the door behind him (he hated how she never bothered to lock her door, it really wasn't safe), and trudged up the stairs two at a time to her bedroom.

He peeked at her from her bedroom door and smiled. She was drawing, and he loved to watch her draw. Finally he tapped at the door lightly. She flicked her eyes to meet his and smiled instantly.

"Hey you", she said, getting up from her desk and walking over to him.

He tossed her the keys to her car and teased, "Hey blondie."

His arms wrapped around her frame as she neared him and she sighed into the hug, her body fitting perfectly in his.

When she pulled away from him she asked, "How was last night?"

He gave her a smile, "It was surprisingly okay. She was a lot better, she smiled. And this morning we even had a full conversation like we used to. I missed her, I'm glad she's getting better."

Peyton beamed at that, "That's great Luke, I'm so glad."

"Yeah, me too", he beamed right back.

Peyton was ecstatic to see him so happy. She could tell some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he looked genuinely hopeful and content. She was glad.

"So what do you want to do today?" she questioned him, sitting down on her bed.

He followed suit sitting right next to her, "We could just hang out here, I don't mind. You could continue drawing."

She fixed him with a confused look, "Really? That wouldn't be boring for you?"

"No, I love to watch you draw", he noticed a faint blush arise on her cheeks as she bit her lip, "And I could really catch up on some reading."

She nodded happily, "Okay sure."

Peyton walked over to her desk. She grabbed her drawing and supplies, and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Lucas pulled out his copy of _Tender Is The Night _and flipped it open, moving himself next to Peyton. She took notice in his book questioning, "Finished Gatsby?"

"Yup", he replied now noting her art, "What are you drawing?"

He leaned over to get a better look, "She's pretty."

"Yeah, that's my Mom", Peyton spoke meeting his eyes.

He nodded, "I figured…she looks like you."

Lucas noticed the smile on Peyton's face just then as she looked down at the picture. She was back to drawing in no time and Lucas looked on in pure admiration. She could feel his gaze on her and she smirked when she said, "Stop staring at me."

He laughed next to her and went back to reading his book. The two kids sat in silence, completely content in each other's company.

In the midst of his reading, Lucas felt a subtle weight drop to his shoulder and looked down to see Peyton's soft curls splayed against his hoodie.

His lips twisted upwards into a smile at the sight. Today was a good day. Lucas glanced down at Peyton's drawing to see the detail in Anna's features really coming along. He closed his novel, book marking the page, and set it down on the bed spread. Peyton didn't seem to notice and he took advantage of it, staring at her tenderly.

A few minutes later, her drawing was complete. She lifted her head from Lucas' shoulder and peered at him, holding up the portrait, "What do you think?"

He spoke honestly, "It's amazing Peyton."

"Yeah, I like it too", she spoke whilst climbing off the bed to put the picture up on her wall. She looked at it for a few seconds and then went back and joined Lucas on the bed.

Peyton lay her head to rest on Lucas's shoulder once more and he spoke, "I like this. Being here with you. It's nice."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, I guess you're not completely horrible either."

He laughed loudly and she joined in soon after.

He felt Peyton shift against him trying to get into a more comfortable position. He moved his arm so it was now securely around her.

"Comfortable?" he questioned gazing down at her.

"Mhmm", she murmured, "So what do you want to do now?"

He surprised her for the second time that day when he said, "I'm fine right here."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and asked in awe, "You just want to lie here all day?"

"I don't mind", was his response, "I like lying here with you."

She was so surprised by his answer. He liked lying here with her. What did that mean? Was he finally starting to see it? Her mind was filled with a thousand questions. And considering she hadn't said anything for a few minutes, now would probably be a good time to speak. But she didn't know what to say.

Lucas' phone began to ring just then and the cliché thought of _saved by the bell _popped into her head.

"Hello", he answered into the phone.

She watched as all the colour instantly drained from his face. She got up looking directly at him, worry etched all over her face.

"Is she okay now?" he questioned, sadness apparent in his voice.

Peyton tugged on Lucas' arm softly and he looked at her sadly.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Thanks Deb", he murmured into the phone, shutting it, and dropping it on the bed.

"What happened Luke?" Peyton questioned gently.

"Deb went over to check on my Mom and she was having some kind of fit or attack or something. Mrs. Edwards called her to apologize and it just threw her over the edge. I don't exactly know all the details but she's calmed down a bit. Deb had to get back to the café so I have to go and check up on her", he told her quietly.

Peyton practically jumped on him, holding him close in her arms rather desperately.

"I thought she was getting better Peyt", he murmured heartbrokenly.

"Oh she is getting better Luke. She's improving. There's going to be good days and bad days, for both of you", she said affectionately.

"Yeah I guess. I was actually having a good day for once", he spoke meeting her eyes, "I better go check up on her."

"I'll come with you", she was quick to reply.

"No way, I don't want you to have to deal with it too", he spoke determinedly.

"I'll be fine", she pleaded not wanting him to deal with it alone. She knew he was capable but in all his time spent taking care of his Mom, Peyton wanted to be there to take care of him if he needed it.

"No", he replied with a tone of finality.

She looked down nodding slightly and then spoke, "You can come over after…spend the night if you don't want to stay there. Just promise you'll call me to let me know what's going on, okay?"

He graced her with a loving smile, "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

She bit her lip shyly giving him a small smile.

He gave her one last hug and was out the door.

Peyton had heard from Lucas soon after he left. She got a quick text stating that he was okay and his Mom was a mess. He told her he might drop by later but he had to stay with his Mom for a while. Other than that one message, she hadn't heard from him. It was late now. Way past dinner time. About 10 o'clock. She felt herself getting worried. She knew he told her he was fine, but she had a suspicious feeling that something was wrong. She picked up her phone to call but was interrupted by a knock at her door. The broody blonde she was thinking of stared at her sheepishly. She shut her phone and he spoke, "Does the offer to spend the night still stand?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just about to call you actually. Everything okay?" she said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

He dropped his backpack and sat next to her, "Yeah, I finally got her to bed. But I didn't really want to stay there. So here I am."

She nodded at him and when she met his gaze she found that he just looked so defeated. Emotionally defeated and physically exhausted.

He stared deeply into her green eyes and whispered brokenly, "You're always here."

She was confused at his words, not sure what exactly he was getting at but replied none the less, "Yeah, of course I am. And I always will be Luke."

He inched closer to her on the bed so there was barely any distance left between them. Her breath caught in her throat at his sudden closeness. He murmured quietly to her, "Don't ever leave, okay?"

Peyton was slightly taken aback by his request. He sounded so scared and desperate in that one moment. It broke Peyton's heart. She softly ran her fingers through the short tufts of hair at the nape of his neck, and Lucas closed his eyes in response. The motion of her hands playing with his hair seemed to comfort him, soothing him somehow. She stopped the movement, her hand still, causing Lucas to open his eyes.

"I'll never leave Luke", a small tear escaped him as he thought of Keith's sudden leave, "I promise."

It was then, when she made that promise, she realized how much he truly needed her. Just like she needed him.

Lucas shakily let out a breath and nodded at Peyton. When she met his eyes, there was a fierce intensity evident and before she knew it, Lucas' lips had captured hers in a fiery kiss.

**A/N: What did you think? :) Leave me a review!**


	10. For Everything

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! :D Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I wanted to make it perfect, so hopefully you guys like it. Enjoy! Happy Reading~! -RedRover94**

Peyton couldn't help but moan into the kiss. It was something she had wanted for so long. But she had a sinking feeling that Lucas was just sad and lonely and wanted someone tonight. And she didn't want to be hurt later because he didn't really want this. She abruptly broke off the kiss staring deeply at him, "Lucas…I…I've wanted this…for a long time now."

"Me too, Peyton", he spoke capturing her lips once more. She melted into his kisses feeling completely powerless against him. It had always been there. They always knew it. And when they acted on it, it was almost too much to bear. The sexual tension between them was undeniable, the physical attraction was almost unbearable, and the emotional connection…well that was incredible. They had always connected on so many levels, always had so much in common, and could always get through to each other. They were Lucas and Peyton after all.

She broke off the kiss once more needing to make sure, to reassure herself that this was the right thing for them.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want this to be something you regret later on. Don't do this because you're sad or lonely. I wouldn't be able to take it", she revealed almost on the verge of tears.

Peyton had never let herself be so openly vulnerable around Lucas, but she just wanted this so bad. No, scratch that, she needed this. She loved this boy with all her heart, she always had. And she couldn't take someone leaving her again. Especially him. He had promised her he would be there whenever she needed him. And she needed him now more than ever.

Lucas' hand came up to cup Peyton's cheek and he caught a lone tear falling with the pad of his thumb. He lay his forehead to rest against hers as he said, "I could never regret you Peyton. Ever. And yeah, I may be sad and lonely right now…but that's not why I'm doing this. God, Peyton we've waited for this…for us…for so long." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips, memories of stolen kisses, and sneaking around taking hostage of his mind. Hooking up in a bedroom at Nathan's house. Placing passionate kisses to her lips at the motel. Comforting hugs and knowing glances. The lone kiss in the school library as of recently. A million images raced through his mind. "And you…you've been so incredible. You've been helping me get through this, you were there for me when I needed you the most, you…you saved me Peyton. You're saving me everyday we spend together. I would never ever regret this."

Peyton whimpered in his arms, overwhelmed with his admission. And Lucas just held her tight to his chest, placing kisses to her curls, waiting for her to speak.

Once she had calmed down, she didn't say anything. She gazed up at him, her eyes laced with unforeseen lust and longing. And she kissed him. She kissed him hard. It was desperate and wanton and long overdue. And he groaned into the kiss, succumbing to every part of her. He was quick to pull her on to his lap, his hands encircling her waist firmly. He felt her little hands tugging at the ends of his t-shirt and he willingly broke away from the kiss to let her pull it off. Her hands rested on his now bare chest and she moved herself smack against him, her forehead meeting his. She spoke with her eyes shut, "Is this real?" She didn't get a verbal response from him but was met with his lips against hers. Peyton moaned against him as he began a trail of kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. He moved away from her to remove her shirt, and he did so gently. There was no doubt that he and Peyton had an amazing physical attraction, so it was only natural that when they sexually encountered one another it would be passionate and heady. But this was still Peyton. The girl that had always held his heart and always connected with him. He wanted to be gentle to her. He knew her better than anyone, and he knew she was fragile. Even though she would never admit it. After removing her shirt with the utmost of care he slowly kissed her once more, their bodies meshing together perfectly. She smiled against the kiss and he felt her happiness trickle all the way down to his very core. He pulled away from their kiss, fixing her with a big smile. They were truly happy.

They stared at each other for a while, panting slightly, with tousled hair, swollen lips, and matching smiles. Before Peyton could speak, Lucas embraced her in a hug. He didn't hold her as tightly as he usually did this time. He wasn't afraid of letting go so to speak. He was now with Peyton Sawyer. And to make everything better, he was staying the night.

"This feels like a dream", she murmured softly against his shoulder.

He sighed contentedly rubbing her back, "It's real."

Their desperate moment had now passed. Logic and sound reasoning had set in and even though it would be amazing for them to come together as one, they both wanted to wait to make love until it was absolutely the right time. It was really late now, and both kids were tired. They were practically glued together at this point and neither wanted to get up to change into their pyjamas. Peyton began to pull away first…

"Don't go", Lucas whined against her, pouting.

She giggled at his expression but moved away from him none the less, "I'll be one minute."

Peyton grabbed a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She knew she would be wrapped up in Lucas all night and she didn't want to get hot. She got changed quickly and brushed her teeth. When she emerged from the bathroom, Lucas was sitting in the exact same position, only he had changed into a t-shirt and pyjama pants.

The two kids got settled in bed in no time. Peyton was snuggled against Lucas, drawing absent-mindedly on his chest, and Lucas was just basking in her. In this. There was something he found himself needing to say to her all of a sudden.

"Hey", he whispered to her sweetly.

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him, "Yeah."

"Thank you", he said in a much more serious tone.

"For what?" the pretty blonde questioned.

He paused for a minute, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. "For everything", he spoke honestly, his voice dripping with love.

Peyton's eyes softened at his words and she captured his lips in a tantalizing kiss.

**A/N: So there it is! They're finally happy, they deserve it. Tell me what you thought, hit me up a review :)**


	11. Make You Feel My Love

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy! :) The next chapter will be the last! Happy Reading~! -RedRover94**

Peyton was the first one to wake up the next morning. She opened her eyes tiredly glancing around, and the events of last night came flooding back to her. A small smile was plastered across her face. She turned to look at the beautiful boy next to her and her smile widened. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and it reminded her of the calm she saw on Lucas' face when he had fallen asleep in the library. She gazed at him for a few minutes and then placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth, wanting to wake him up. He shifted slightly underneath her but didn't awaken. She softly ran her fingers through his hair as she placed a kiss to his cheek. Lucas' eyes slowly began to open and the first thing he saw was Peyton. A smile graced his features.

"Hey, you", he whispered sweetly, staring right into her eyes.

"Hi", she murmured back adorably, meeting his gaze.

Lucas looked at her, wonder evident in his eyes at how he got so lucky. Peyton was amazing and she was beautiful and she was…everything. She always had been, and he vowed in that single moment to never leave her alone again, and to never let her go.

"I wish I could wake up like this every day", he whispered as she lay down against his shoulder.

"Me too", she replied softly.

Lucas took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night", he spoke suddenly.

"Thanks for spending the night", she retorted, "It's nice to have some company."

He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Hey, um, I was thinking maybe today we could go to the cemetery?" Lucas asked, waiting to see her response.

She gave him a slightly confused look, and he thought it best to explain.

"I wanted to go see Keith, I haven't been since the funeral. And, I don't think I could go alone. Will you come?" Lucas questioned looking down at the girl slumped against his shoulder.

Peyton lifted her head from his shoulder so she could look directly at him.

"Of course Luke. I think that's a good idea. It'll give me a chance to see my Mom too", she fixed him with a small smile.

Out of nowhere he whispered to her truthfully, "I don't know how I've survived this long without you."

She cupped his cheek affectionately, "I've always been here Luke."

He nodded, "It's different now though."

Lucas gently placed his lips over hers, kissing her sweetly.

He broke away from her softly to speak, "We're together."

She nodded at him and climbed on to his lap, settling herself comfortably. Peyton embraced him in a hug, her arms around his torso. She murmured into his chest shyly, "I missed us."

He sighed in contentment as he placed a kiss to her head, "I missed us too."

Lucas felt the petite girl clutch at his waist tighter, almost desperately, like she was afraid to let go.

He rubbed at her back soothingly and he questioned, "Peyton?"

"I'm okay Luke. I just...don't want to lose you…this…again", she murmured barely audible against him.

Lucas' heart was breaking hearing Peyton say that, she looked genuinely scared. Didn't she know how much she meant to him? How he was terrified of losing her too? How he wished they could stay in her bed and never leave just so he could protect her and keep her safe from all of it? As his heart sank at Peyton's words and his mind was flooded with thoughts and emotions, he heard her speak once more.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl. I don't like being vulnerable around you", she spoke quietly to him, still not making eye contact.

He glanced down at her lovingly, unsure of how to begin all he wanted to say to her. He called out her name to get her attention, and once she met his gaze, he spoke.

"I love when you're vulnerable around me, when you open yourself up so completely to me. And I love how you're terrified of losing us, because I feel the exact same way", he said to her in the same tone, "But you know what? I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to lose you. I...I love you Peyton, and I think I always have."

Her eyes glistened slightly with her unshed tears as she listened to Lucas' words.

"I love you too, Lucas", she whispered softly, a few tears spilling out.

Lucas gripped Peyton's waist firmly and kissed her. He kissed her passionately, his hands secure around her body. The kiss was sensual and loving and lustful. Peyton moaned into the kiss, her hands fisting in his hair. Lucas pushed her body closer to his, his hands now rubbing at her sides. They broke away when the need for air became more prominent than their need for each other.

"I could kiss you forever", he moaned against her.

Peyton blushed at his words, a small smile visible on her features.

"Lucas", she whispered cutely, lightly running her fingers through his hair.

"Do we have to get up? I just want to stay here with you", Lucas spoke into Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton glanced at Lucas in awe. She had never seen him so clingy, she kind of liked this side of him. The romantic side, that wanted to lay with her all day. But she really wanted to go to the cemetery now. She hadn't seen her Mom in a while, and she missed talking to her. Plus, she was glad that Lucas wanted to visit Keith, and she was so touched that he wanted to go with her.

"Wow, someone's being adorable today", Peyton said placing one last kiss to his lips before getting up off his lap.

Lucas attempted to pull her body back to his, but he was unsuccessful.

She walked around the room grabbing her clothes, and then sauntered into the bathroom. When she came out she was met with a fully dressed Lucas in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked very handsome, but then again when didn't he?

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked her, a small smile on his face from seeing her, and a nervous expression apparent about going to see Keith.

"Yes", Peyton spoke walking over to him. She grabbed his hand pulling him up off the bed, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

With one last kiss, they were out the door.

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Leave me a review :)**


	12. My Saviour

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of 'Wonderwall' :). In case you didn't know, this story was inspired by the song 'Wonderwall' by the wonderful band, Oasis. If you haven't checked the song out, I highly recommend you do! Thank you so much guys for all your support and your reviews. This story truly meant a lot to me. I know it's sad that the story has reached it's end, but stay tuned for some new fics! Happy Reading~! -RedRover94**

Lucas' mind was blank as he stared at Keith's tombstone, Peyton by his side clutching his hand. He felt her stare, her eyes glaring at him in concern, her hand tightening their hold on his ever so often. He couldn't get himself to speak, but he could squeeze her hand to assure her that he was okay. And that's what he did.

"I'm going to give you a minute", Peyton broke the silence.

He nodded at her and watched her retreating figure as she moved closer to her mother's grave. He gazed at her for a few minutes and saw her mouth moving. Clearly, she was talking to her Mom. Maybe he should talk to Keith?

Lucas sat down in front of Keith's tombstone and stared for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Hi Keith", he said shyly. It was almost like he was awaiting a reply, but he knew he wouldn't get one. He would never get a reply from Keith again.

A lone tear slipped from his baby blues and he wiped it away, embarrassed.

Peyton was watching Lucas the whole time, she saw him sit down, she saw him speak, and she saw him rub at his eyes. She was breaking watching the boy she loved with tears in his eyes, but she knew he had to experience this alone. He needed to get through this by himself. And she had no doubt that he could. He was so strong.

Lucas regained enough composure to speak again, "I miss you Keith…Mom really misses you too."

He looked down for a minute, "But I'm okay, I'll be okay. Peyton's been helping me a lot." A small smile came across his face at that moment, "She's been so… I don't know what I'd do without her, Keith." A bigger smile appeared on his face just thinking about her, "We're together now. It's about time I know." Lucas laughed as he remembered all the times him and Keith talked about Peyton in the old body shop. How she scared them with her wild mess of curls and her fierce attitude. How much Lucas begged to be the one to tow her car. And how Keith said that they were perfect for each other. "She's made me so happy. Happier than I've been in a long time…since you…" He stopped for a minute, more tears slipping out, and then he was able to say it, "Since you died."

Lucas found a strange calm wash over him suddenly. Almost like at that exact moment, he accepted Keith's death. He knew there was nothing he could do now, it was over. Keith was gone. And it was time to start to let go.

"I hope you're okay Keith. Actually, I know you're okay", he stood up from Keith's grave with a small smile, "I'll come visit again soon. Love you Keith."

And with that, Lucas let out a heavy sigh. A sigh he wasn't aware he was holding. He felt oddly liberated somehow. He had visited Keith, he knew Keith was okay. He found himself able to breathe. To breathe like he used to. There wasn't this heavy weight slumped on his shoulders, weighing him down. It was a feeling he never expected to find at Keith's grave, a feeling he had longed for since he lost Keith. The only thing that diminished that longing was Peyton. Lucas gazed over at Peyton, she was still talking animatedly to her Mom, a beautiful smile on her face. He began to walk towards her. She saw him approaching and stood up, holding her hand out. Lucas entangled their hands, bringing hers up for a kiss. His arm instinctively wrapped around her as he stared at Anna's grave.

"Hey Ms. Sawyer", he began, ignoring the look of surprise on Peyton's face. He needed to say this.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing Peyton into this world and for raising her the way you did. You have an amazing daughter, and I'm sure you're very proud of her." As Lucas spoke, he watched the tears streaming down Peyton's face. But she didn't look sad at that moment, she looked happy. She looked in awe, she looked…in love. With him. Lucas continued to speak, "I don't know what I'd do without her, she's my world."

Peyton gazed up at him, her eyes full of love. She couldn't even speak, she was just so overwhelmed by Lucas' words. Words she had been waiting to hear from someone her whole life. The moment was so intimate; Lucas talking to her mother and professing his feelings in front of both Peyton and Anna.

"I love your daughter, Ms. Sawyer. So…thank you for her. She truly saved me", Lucas said embracing Peyton in his arms, hugging her close.

He met her eyes when he felt feather light kisses being placed all over his chest. She was shaking her head in disagreement when she spoke, "No Luke. You saved me…you saved me from it all."

Tears were running down Peyton's face and Lucas made sure he kissed away each one, "I'm glad I did, Peyton. And I'll always be here, you know that. But baby, you are my saviour. You're my safe haven. You're my everything, Peyton and I love you."

"I love you too", she whispered up at him, creating distance between their bodies and pulling them away from her Mom's grave.

"Bye Mom, see you soon", she murmured quietly. Then she gazed up at Lucas, "Come home with me?"

He smiled down at her, his lips capturing hers in a loving kiss. A kiss that she eagerly responded to, and when they broke apart, he spoke.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

**A/N: That's all folks! Thank you again for taking this journey with me and for all of the support. It was greatly appreciated. Please leave me a review with your thoughts/comments on the ending :) Love, RedRover94.**


End file.
